craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Source (The Supernaturals)
The Source is the ninth episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It aired on March 2, 2015. Plot Mason and the pack prepares to fight Develro but is cut short when Tyson becomes ill. Valentine and Joel must find the source of the virus and find a cure, before it kills Tyson. Summary Louie, Jenna, Michael and Mason spar in the bunker as Joel, Felicia and Valentine cheer for them. Mason set up a small obstacle course, where Michael and Mason were playing Develro’s side while Louie, Jenna, Rex and Tyson plays the good side. Tyson sneak attacks Michael but is Michael quickly diverts Tyson’s momentum to Louie, as they both crash to the ground. Rex shoots a net arrow that restrains Mason’s hand to the wall as Jenna kicks him, the wall behind him comes crumbling down. Joel cheers loudly for Jenna as they all look at him. Dylan arrives, as they pause their training. Mason gives a speech about finally bringing the battle to Develro before things worsens. Felicia then speaks up, confronting Rex about what he knows about Felicia’s supernatural abilities. Rex reveals that he does not specifically know what Felicia is, but he knows that she is a supernatural since she was in high school. Rex revealed that their family kept track of the supernaturals in the town, even if they have not found out for themselves yet. Mason asks to see a record of the supernaturals in their town, but Rex says that their lists and resources burned down after an accident a few years back, but he managed to remember Felicia’s name in the list. Louie and Jenna reports that they have yet to find information regarding blurred visions from their connections outside the town. Joel then suggest a way to find out that made everyone look at him, which was to approach the hunters. Michael immediately shuts down his suggestion but Tyson believes that Joel might be up to something. Mason then announces that they will not make any further move until after they take care of Develro. Suddenly, Tyson’s vision starts spinning as he falls to the ground unconscious. Louie quickly brings him to the table for Jenna to check him. Dylan then tells Valentine to check him, considering she is a med student. Valentine checks for his pulse, which is faint, but other than that she did not find any other indication that he is ill. Joel tries to call the paramedics but Mason destroys his phone, telling him that the hospital would suspect his vitals and he will be exposed. Jenna then reveals that she believed Tyson was poisoned. Mason looks at Dylan, to which he denies that he has anything do with him. Rex then cuts Tyson’s arm and tries to smell his blood, in which he confirms that he had been poisoned. Felicia asks him if he can cure the poison, and he says he can, but he needs to know what poisoned him first. Joel and Valentine tells them that they will be on it to find the poison. They head to the library where they read books that can pin point the exact poison that is slowly killing him. Back in the bunker, Tyson’s body suddenly goes into seizure. Louie and Michael holds him still. After three straight hours, Joel and Valentine finally found a cure. They head to the store to get what they need and heads back to the bunker to give the cure. Jenna injects the cure to Tyson, but nothing happens. Everyone looks at Tyson’s unresponsive body as everyone hopes to see him open his eyes, but for a straight ten minutes, nothing happens. As Felicia starts to shed a tear, Tyson suddenly awakes, trying to catch his breath. Everyone was relieved to see him wake up. They are startled when Tyson blurts out that he was not poisoned to die. He was poisoned so he could find out about Develro, as he reveals that they are coming for them. Mason then realizes what happened as he throws a punch at Michael. Everyone tries to stop the fight between them, which could end up disastrous. Michael reveals that he was the one who poisoned Tyson, but the poison was not meant to kill him, it was meant for him to leave his body and find out what Develro and his men were up to. Joel and Valentine realized that the cure they found was not an actual cure for Tyson. Tyson then tells Mason that it was alright, as now they have an advantage. He then reveals that he found out that the reason they have not seen Develro, is that he cannot be exposed to the sunlight due to a rare disease as a werwolf. Tyson then tells everyone to get ready as they will be the one to bring the fight to them. Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Renee Olstead as Jenna * Christian Antidormi as Louie * Dylan Bruce as Michael Millet Category:Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Season 1 Episodes